In recent years, mobile communication devices have been recognized as most popularized necessities due to an explosive increase of mobile communication subscribers. Thus, mobile communication device manufacturers release mobile communication devices with a better performance and a multi-function in the market. In line with this trend, communication service providers provide a higher level communication services and several supplementary services.
There has recently been developed a technology for locating the position of a user by tracking the originating place of a mobile communication device. Thus, there have been released mobile communication devices and mobile communication services, which have a SOS function of enabling a user's mobile communication device to automatically send a call for help to judiciary bodies, such as emergency institutes and police stations, when an urgent situation occurs in the user.
However, as these technical contents are disclosed to the public, a criminal takes and breaks a user's device before or after the user sends an urgent signal in an actual situation, so further rescue signals are not sent.
Thus, although the police have noticed the user's emergency situation, the user's accurate position cannot be tracked. Further, even if the user's position has been tracked, the police arrive at the spot after the situation is finished.
In preparation for this situation, there has been attempted an urgent call processing method in which, when a mobile communication subscriber cannot perform a voice call directly, urgent information is sent to emergency contact points only through manipulation of a button in order to inform the situation of an accident spot. However, there was a problem in that emergency situations were erroneously sent due to erroneous manipulation of mobile communication devices.
Further, if an urgent signal received from a counterpart is not recognized when an urgent situation occurs in a mobile communication subscriber, nothing help cannot be given to a user who wants help. Accordingly, there was a problem in that reliability of the service is low.